deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Quater Finals:Boba Fett vs Tyber Zann
Last round grievous ended the predators winning streak (7-2) This round its Boba Fett: The Bounty hunter from star wars who has faced many deadly foes. vs Tyber Zann: Ruthless crime lord of the Zann Consortium who lead his men in the feild. Who is deadliest Tzann.jpg|Tyber Zann Broes.jpeg|Vibroblade Customized Rawk chopped special.jpg|Customized Rawk chopped special Disrupter rifle.png|Disrupter Rifle ThermalDet negwt.jpg|Thermal Detonator BobaFettMain2.jpg|Boba Fett YO MAN.jpeg|Boot spikes YO man.jpeg|Knee pad darts DUDE.jpeg|Sacros K-11 Blaster Pistol DUDe.jpeg|Concussion grenade launcher 250px-EE-3.jpg|EE-5 Blaster Rifle My personal edge goes to Boba Fett. His skills as a bounty hunter will win him this match. 'Battle ' Boba Fett is in hot pursuit of of his target and is firing his grenade launcher at the RV, but the vehical is stronger than he thought and it hardley damages the van. "You ain't getting away this time" boba shouts and rams into the RV repeatedly. It seems to work as the huge viehical swerves and sways with every impact. Just as boba is about to overturn the RV a laser comes from out of nowhere and strikes him in the back. It doesn't prenatrate his armour but it causes his jetpack to malfunction. The bounty hunter hits the ground with a thud and the RV speeds off into the distance. "Right THAT IS IT" fett shouts at the top of his voice. "WHOEVER THE HELL DID THAT IS GONNA GET SUCH A BEATING". "I woulden't be so sure about that" a calmer but clearer voice answers. Boba fett takes out his EE-3 blaster rifle and opens fire on the answerer. The man somehow manages to dodge the lasers with only a few minor scorch wounds. He fires back with his disrupter rifle and disintergrates boba's signiture weapon. "Screw you" fett shouts back and takes out two blaster pistols and fires them in quick succession, scoring several hits on the crime lords arms and legs. Tyber winches in pain but somehow manages to take out his Customized Rawk chopped special and fire off a shot, hit boba in the hand and making him drop one of the pistols. Fett ceases fire for a second to pick up his gun and this gives tyber his chance. He fires at a tremendous pace and manages to score many hits on the bounty hunters armour knocking him back many times. Once the bounty hunter has been pushed back enough tyber ceases firing and takes out a thermal detonator. He hurls it at fett but the bounty hunter knows this weapon too well and manages to get out of the blast radius even without his jetpack working. "Hah you think that is gonna kill me" fett shouts and takes out his grenade launcher, emptying the clip at the crime lord. However tyber manages to dodge most of the shots but teh last one catches him off guard and stuns him for a while. Fett sees his chance and charges at tyber, smashing into him and knocking them both to the ground. Fett reaches for his vibroblade but its not in its usual place. "Looking for this" tyber says and rams the vibroblade into fett's shoulderblade, but the armour holds strong and the knife fails to prenatrate his armour. "Ha you think that stupid little knife is gonna get through this armour" fett say laughing and slides out his bot spikes. Standing over his opponent he rams them repeatedly into his side, making tyber scream in agony. He then rams his knee into the crime lords throat, firing his kneepad dart at the same time. He then basts the body a few more times with his blaster pistol just to make sure he is dead. "That was too easy" boba says chuckling and smiles as his jetpack come back into action. "Lets kill this tennyson boy" he says angrily and clenches his fist in anger, before taking to the skies. Winner Boba Fett Experts opinion Even though tyber zann had the better weapons it was his lack of armour that was his downfall. Boba fett's armour, training and his jet pack was what won him this match. This round ends on wednsday the 19th of october and next round is Furon (Destroy all humans) vs Kig-Yar (Halo) Category:Blog posts